


Страшная месть

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Страшная месть

К счастью, дверь в подвал была открыта. И Марта возблагодарила за это всех кошачьих богов. 

Небольшая лестница в три ступени быстро погрузила смелую путешественницу в сырой полумрак. Идти пришлось осторожно, медленно. 

\- Стоять! - послышалось из темноты. – Дальше нельзя, тут частная территория! 

Марта остановилась, выровняла усы и уши. Что говорить, ее научила Пуговка. Так что дальше все должно было сложиться хорошо.

\- Я пришла к Дону Коту, - максимально вежливо сказала Марта. – У меня к нему просьба. 

\- С чего ты взяла, что Дон Кот захочет с тобой разговаривать? – насмешливо спросили у нее из темноты. 

\- Дон Кот добр и справедлив, - спокойно ответила Бусинка. – Он никогда не откажет тому, кто пришел к нему с просьбой.

Несколько секунд в темноте молчали – а потом ответили:

\- Ладно, проходи.

Несколько секунд путешествия в кромешной тьме – и Марта предстала перед Доном Котом. 

Огромный рыжий кот лениво скользнул по ней взглядом и прикрыл глаза. Что делать дольше, Пуговка не рассказывала – все истории о встрече с Доном Котом просители хранили в секрете.

\- Я наслышана о вашей доброте и щедрости, - начала было Марта.

\- Говори по существу, - из тьмы выступил худой серый силуэт, и по голосу Марта узнала того, с кем она только что разговаривала.

\- Я пришла просить о помощи, - сказала Марта. 

\- Ты живешь в доме, - лениво сказал Дон Кот, - тебя не обижает хозяйка, милейшая женщина. О какой помощи ты просишь? 

\- Из-за меня мою хозяйку обижает Марк, из 116 квартиры, - вздохнув, сказала Марта. – Он постоянно скандалит, кричит, что от меня воняет, что я порчу ему здоровье, что у него уже началась аллергия из-за меня. Он постоянно скандалит, звонит с угрозами, просовывает оскорбительные записки, бросает нам мусор под дверь. Моя хозяйка ходила к участковому, но он отказался помогать – мол, это бытовой конфликт, он не полезет.

\- И чего ты хочешь? – лениво поинтересовался Дон Кот.

\- Справедливости, - ответила Марта твердо. 

Несколько секунд Дон Кот сидел неподвижно, а потом он наклонил голову. Тут же к нему подошел тот, серый, и сказал:

\- На Марка уже поступали жалобы. Жаден, глуп, временами жесток. 

\- Хорошо, - Дон Кот посмотрел на Марту. – Мы примем меры.

\- А можно с вами? – чувствуя, что сердце замирает, спросила Марта. – Я тоже хочу принять участие в восстановлении справедливости! 

\- Хорошо, - согласился Дон Кот после минутного раздумья. И добавил, повернувшись к серому: - Собирай группу. Выходим через десять минут.

Серый кивнул и исчез.

\- Вы тоже пойдете? – удивилась Марта.

Дон Кот посмотрел на нее с насмешкой:

\- Если я куда-то отправляю своих ребят, то должен быть среди них. Разве это не справедливость? 

Марта смутилась и не нашла, что ответить.

\- Пойдем, - позвал ее Дон Кот. – Не стоит заставлять себя ждать. Или ты передумала?

\- Нет, не передумала, - решительно ответила Марта. 

У почтовых ящиков их уже ждали – все тот же худой серый кот, флегматичный белый пушистик огромных размеров с разноцветными глазами и трехцветная кошка с порванным ухом. 

\- Ну, что, двинулись? – спросил у них Дон Кот. Все трое синхронно кивнули. 

Первой пошла трехцветная кошка. Она легко взобралась на почтовые ящики, потом – на окно, а оттуда – в неприметно окошко. Все двинулись за ней. Марта шла предпоследняя. Замыкал караван серый кот. 

Минут через пятнадцать блужданий в узких, темных лабиринтах вентиляции они прибыли на место.

Марта в квартире у Марка оказалась в первый раз. Здесь было чисто, пафосно и богато. На стенах висели картины, по всей квартире стояли вазы, повсюду были цветы в горшках. 

\- А можно еще передумать? – слабым голосом спросила Марта.

Ей вдруг показалось как-то нечестно причинить вред этой прекрасной квартире, которая совсем не была виновата в том, что ее хозяин – идиот.

\- Нет, - жестко ответила трехцветная кошка, сверкнув глазами на Марту. – Этот человек заслуживает самого серьезного наказания. Он жесток с животными и груб с людьми. 

Марта опустила глаза и промолчала.

\- Это твой выбор, - тихо сказал Дон Кот. – Если ты передумала, мы уйдем.

«Но больше ни о чем нас не проси», - повисло в воздухе неозвученным.

\- Нет, трехцветка права, - тихо сказала Марта, - Марк это заслужил.

\- Тогда давайте поторопимся, - сказал Дон Кот. – У нас не так много времени! 

В секунду весь кошачий отряд разлетелся по квартире. Серый кот хозяйничал в кухне: прыгая с полки на полку, сбрасывал на пол посуду. Белый кот пошел по залу: лег на бок и, отталкиваясь задними лапами от пола, принялся кататься по зеленому ковру, оставляя после себя белые пушистые полосы. Потом запрыгнул на диван и вывалялся на нем. После этого отправился в спальню. Дон Кот методично выворачивал из горшков растения. Трехцветка принялась за шторы. 

Белый кот, покончив с катанием по квартире, принялся гадить и мочиться, оставляя икебаны собственного производства во всех мыслимых и немыслимых местах. 

Марта тоже постаралась внести в общий разгром и кое-что от себя. Перевернула этажерку с книгами, напИсала в открытый ноутбук, опрокинула вазу. 

Щелканье ключа в замке стало для нее сюрпризом. 

\- По местам! – скомандовал Дон Кот. В секунду весь отряд котомстителей рассосался, словно их и не было. И только Марта осталась сидеть в квартире одна. В секунду ее сердце ушло в пятки. А когда в коридоре раздался отчаянный крик, так и вовсе она оказалась в полуобморочном состоянии. Пуговка не говорила, что ее вот так кинут! 

\- Еб твою мать! – бушевал Марк в коридоре. – Сраные коты! Ебаные твари! Я вас и так ненавидел, травил и пинал, а теперь вообще нахуй убивать буду. Суки! Падлы! Пидоры меховые! 

Звук приближался, секунда – и Марк вошел в зал.

\- Аааа, - завыл он торжествующе. – Я знал, знал, что это все ты! Попалась! Теперь со своей блядской хозяйкой не отвертитесь! Вы мне заплатите! Вы!..

Договорить он не успел. 

Дон Кот вылетел из своего убежища и кинулся в ноги Марку, сбивая его. Одновременно со шкафа – прямо в лицо – пулей слетела трехцветка. Серый и белый коты одновременно с двух сторон вцепились в Марка. 

\- Это тебе за Ромашку, Бианку и Дусю! – шипела трехцветка, царапая лицо мужчине. Тот поначалу отбивался, пытался оторвать от себя котов, а потом сдался и только закрывал глаза, спасая их от зубов и когтей. 

\- Все! Закончили! – внезапно сказал Дон Кот.

И все команда чинно вышло в отставленную Марком приоткрытую дверь. Дон Кот последним покинул квартиру и прикрыл дверь.

\- Думаете, он больше не?... – спросила Марта.

\- Думаю, не, - честно сказал Дон Кот. – А если ему не хватит ума, мы вернемся и доучим.


End file.
